


Get Up

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [21]
Category: Bellamy's People (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Crying, Established Relationship, Hugs, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, Swearing, Teenagers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hugh and Mike know how they are meant to deal with their daughter being bullied, but they also know that your mental health is more important than rules.[Prompt 21 – Get Up]





	

“I don’t want to go,” Sophie muttered, refusing to pick up her school bag.

Hugh sighed and glanced at Mike, who looked torn between irritation and worry. “I know you don’t, darling. But you need to go to school.”

“Why, so more shit can happen?” she snapped.

“It might not happen, Soph,” Mike said, smiling weakly.

“And we’ve got another meeting today,” Hugh added.

“It won’t help,” Sophie said.

“It might...” Mike said, but she cut him off.

“No it won’t. They don’t care.”

“But they—”

“They don’t fucking care! I go there and they’re always telling me to get up, deal with it, stay strong, carry on and I CAN’T!” Sophie yelled, her voice cracking as tears slid down her face. “I can’t deal with it anymore! I hate them all! They keep saying they’ll stop the bullying but they don’t! It’s a hellhole, Dad!”

Sophie dissolved into sobs and dropped to her knees. She sobbed hysterically, pressing her hands to her face. Hugh’s chest felt like something was stabbing it, and Mike looked like he wanted to be sick. He’d never seen her break like this. It was horrible.

“Sophie...” Mike said, but it came out as a whisper.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. Sophie pressed her face against his chest and cried, her shoulders heaving. Mike rubbed her back, resting his chin on her head, but he looked like he was fighting back tears.

Hugh joined them on the floor, and helped Mike hold their daughter as she broke down. He knew what he was meant to do, but he couldn’t put his daughter through this anymore. He had to help her.

“It’s all right, darling,” he said, kissing her forehead and seeing tears in Mike’s eyes, “you can stay home.”


End file.
